A Sparrow's Wing
by wolfymel14
Summary: A girl that has always lived in cold snowy Michigan, moves to Coconut Cove, which she thinks she'll hate. But when goes around the town, and goes a little too deep into the forest, she's taken by Mullet Fingers.
1. Taken

A Sparrow's Wing Chapter 1 © Melanie Sawyer

A Hoot Fan Fiction

I hated that my parents were making me move. To Florida, of all places. Mom says it will be good for me to get a change in scenery. But, I think I'm just fine right where I am. I don't want to move, and I never planned to. Oh, but Mommy and Daddy knows what's best for their little angel. But they don't. They're taking a kid out of the only place she _ever _knew, and dumping here in a place that she has never known or been to, to get torn apart by the other kids. The A-class-richy-riches, out to get to me and to tear my self esteem apart, not that I ever had much.

But do you get my point?

I do not belong in Florida. Ever, never ever. Not at all, do I belong there.

Oh, but _they _are still making me go. See, I have _always _lived in Michigan. Cold, snowy, Michigan. So Florida is a really big change.

I wonder what will happen in Coconut Cove. Never could know.

I sit on my bed, bare from sheets and pillows and teddy bears, which was just put in my new room. I have a window seat that I can look out the ocean. But still, it does not compare to the view of the snowy streets. I need out of this place. Now. I slip my back pack over my shoulder. I get my new bike that my father got me so I could ride around alone.

I leave without saying a word to my parents. They know I don't want to be here while they unpack.

I ride across the beach, then ride up a hill that leads to a high-class golf club. Men, on the chubby side, were riding on golf carts waving their clubs angrily at the balls. I laughed at the men, and rode along a forest edge.

The trees were alive and green, and full of leaves. Much unlike the bare and dead trees in Michigan. But they were beautiful anyway. I got off my bike and walked into the forest. I saw snakes crawling around my feet, and then a whistle. I knew I went too far into the forest, because then I heard a rustling behind me, and a hand went over my mouth. I tried screaming, but the persons hand stopped me. Then a bandana was put over my eyes, and I was slung over then person's shoulder; which was hard, strong, and a little bony.

When the person sat me down, which seemed like hours later, I felt that I was sitting on a soft cushion, and the hand left my mouth.

"I won't hurt you," a hushed voice said to me.

"B-b-b" I was too scared to get one word out. I didn't trust this person. I didn't even know what they looked like!

I swallowed and tried again. "B-b-but w-why d-did you t-t-take m-me?"

"You were too close. You can't know how to get here." I tried to touch my blind fold, but the same hands that covered my mouth, strained my hands.

"Please don't, just let m-me go. I w-won't say any t-thing. Please." My hands were let go then the blind fold was pulled away. I could see that my kidnapper was a boy my age. His dirty hair was bright blond, and to his chin. His clothes were dirty too. And he looked like he needed a nice long shower. But aside from the dirt, he had a nice face. _Snap out of it, Fern! This guy took you and blind folded you! Don't fall for him!_ My mind screamed. _I'm not falling for him. I just thought he had a nice face. Now shut up! _I yelled back. His face was worried as he watched me study him.

"You're okay, right? Because I didn't mean to hurt you. I promise." I took a deep breath, and breathed out slowly. I was trying to keep myself from crying.

"I'm fine, physically," I said slowly. "But not mentally. I'm freaking out." He rubbed his hands on his pants, and breathed out. His eyes were looking down.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. I just can't risk my parents finding me here." I looked around where I was. I was in a shabby looking sail boat that was dumped on the beach, away from everything.

"I'm Fern Ridge. Just moved here," I said a little calmer. He looked at me, confused, "You're not mad?"

"Nope," I shook my head. "A little freaked out, but okay." He looked at me like I'd just grown a third eye.

"Okay, good. So, um, where'd you move from?" _And why couldn't you still be there. _I heard silently. "Michigan," I said, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Doesn't it like, always snow there?" He was smiling a little now."

"Not always. But most of the time, yeah it snows." He points at me and grins. "Okay. I got a name _way _better than Fern for ya'."

"And it is?"

"Snowball." I laughed. "And that's better than Fern?"

"Yeah, you live in a place where it always snows, so now, you're Snowball."

"That was my rabbit's name."

"Was?"

"Yeah, it got lose when we got here, and then we found her yesterday, dead." His smile disappeared. "I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. So what's your name." He looked uneasy. "Mullet Fingers." I couldn't help it, I laughed. "Mullet Fingers? Wow. Why are you called that?" He smiled again, and popped his fingers. "I'm really good at catching Mullet fish. My step-sister, Beatrice, gave it to me."

"Mullet Fingers, I think you have the better name. It's way better then 'Snowball'." He shook his head and stood up. "I don't think so. Come on. I'll teach you how fish, Mullet Finger style."

Mullet Fingers (C) Carl Hiassen

Fern (Snowball) (C) Me


	2. What Happened?

A Sparrow's Wing Chapter 2 © Melanie Sawyer

A Hoot Fan Fiction

I know it sounds crazy to go fishing with a guy who kidnapped you, but I knew Mullet Fingers wouldn't hurt me. And, I am a crazy person. And so is Mullet Fingers.

I followed Mullet Fingers through the forest, till we were at a small boat. The boat was sitting on the sand, by the clear ocean water. Mullet Fingers pushed the boat into the water, and got in. I was excited, and scared at the same time. I couldn't swim, well. "Come on," Mullet Fingers said smiling.

"I-I can't." I was standing far enough on the sand, to were the water could barely reach me.

"Yeah ya can. It's my boat." He said, a little cocky

.

"But no I can't. I can't swim." Mullet Fingers laughed. "You moved to Florida, and you can't swim. That's sad."

"And it's not funny either. " He got out of the boat, and splashed me. He laughed again, "But that was funny." I laughed and splashed him back, "Then, so was that."

When we were just getting in the heat of the water fight, and tall blond girl came out of the trees. "Mullet Fingers! What are you doing?" Mullet Fingers stopped splashing me, and looked at the girl. "Beatrice? What are you doing here?" The girl stepped closer to Mullet Fingers. "And what are you doing with that girl? I thought you weren't going to do this again since this happened with Roy." I was feeling like I didn't belong here. Because I_ didn't _belong here. I didn't belong here in the forest, the boat, the beach, with Mullet Fingers, or this state. While Mullet Fingers and Beatrice were fighting, and weren't paying attention, I hid in the trees. The girl's words were harsh.

"Mullet Fingers, you're so stupid." She said. Then Mullet Fingers shot back, "I at least explained everything to her! You were just a bully to Roy!"

That didn't seem to even bother her. "And, Mullet, do you really think she understands? I don't think she does. She probably just thinks you're cute! That's how all the girls are! Selfish brats!" I couldn't believe her words were getting to me. I was glad I was hidden in the trees, out of their sights. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hid my face between them. I really should just go home. I stood up, brushed myself off, and picked up a rock. I aimed it between them, and threw it. They stopped and looked in my direction. Then, I ran back the way I came. I tripped, and a cold, scaly, thing was wrapping around my leg, and I screamed. It was a guarder snake. Mullet Fingers came running out of the trees, with Beatrice close behind him. I would have been mad at them, if it weren't for the snake around me, slowly moving up my chest.

Mullet Fingers acted quickly. He pinched the snake's head, so it couldn't bite me. Then, he told me to stand up. He unwrapped the snake from around me. Now, I was shaking. Mullet Fingers whispered something to the snake and let it go. I was hiccupping, and shaking, I always do that when I'm freaked out. Beatrice was glowering at me.

"Snowball, are you okay?" Mullet Fingers asked me. I tried to answer, but hiccupped instead."Snowball?!" Beatrice yelled at Mullet Fingers. "You gave her a _petname_? That's really great, Mullet!" I looked at her, and hiccupped again. "S-stop y-yelling!" I yelled back at her. She turned to me. "You shut it! Now, Mullet, take her back to the boat, I need to get Roy here, now."

I waited in the boat I was in before. Mullet Fingers was pacing, mumbling to himself. "God, I messed up."

"I-I won-'t te-ll any-one w-what happen-ed." Mullet looked at me, "Thanks. You're being way too nice, considering what just happened, and what's about to happen." He sat by me, and I hiccupped again. "Why do you do that?"

"Hic-up?" I asked. He nodded.

"I hic-up when I-'m freaked ou-t."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about the snake."

"I-its fine, but what's about to happen?" He looked at my hands, he saw my scar. "You're about to become one of us. We're having another problem. They're building this mall out by the highway, which is still part of the forest. And there are these little rabbits that live there. And if they build, they'll be kill the rabbits. And Roy was like you. He went a little too far into the forest, but I was a little meaner to him than I was to you." He smiled shyly at me. "He helped us save these little owls." I laughed, hiccup free. "Yeah, I read that in the paper. You guys were really brave." He laughed, and looked at my scar again. "Now, Cowgirl and Beatrice are dating, and it's a little weird. He's my best friend, and he's dating my sister. It's a little weird."

"Cowgirl?"

"Oh, me and Be call him that. Cause he moved from Montana." I laughed again, "You have a thing for names, you know that? Some what's Beatrice's?"

"Oh, she hates hers. It's 'Beatrice the Bear'. It's not as good as ours." He said this while looking at my hand. I lifted it up. "I almost lost it." He looks up, confused. "What?"

"I almost lost my hand. In a car accident. It was awful." He touched the scar, then Beatrice, and a tall black-haired boy came in. The boy looked at Mullet Fingers hand touching mine. Then he looked at me. "What happened?" He asked Mullet. Mullet looked up, and dropped my hand.

"What happened to 'Hi Mullet Fingers, I sure missed you'? Nice to see you too, Cowgirl."

Beatrice, Roy (Cowgirl), and Mullet Fingers (C) Carl Hiassen

Fern (Snowball) (C) Me

********

**Hey guys! Hope you like it so far! I'm really enjoying writing this! Please Review it! And tell me what you think! I'll get more up soon!**


End file.
